Snapshots from the marauder lives
by ShiningStarLily97
Summary: Various incidents from the lives of the marauders especially Sirius spanning their lives from the start of 1st yr in Hogwarts to Harry's birth. Mostly canon, but there will be a new marauder by name Jacob identity revealed later .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Hogwarts Letter

_15th July 1971, Black home_

It was July 15th, a quite peaceful day at the Black home situated at 12, Grimmauld Place, London. During breakfast an owl came flying down, delivered a letter to Sirius and was his Hogwarts Letter. He was happy beyond words and started shouting. Mrs. Black told him that it was nice that he was not a squib and scolded him saying not to shout as it was not fit for the heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black. She also told him to better be in Slytherin or else he would be also told him to better get his school things from Diagon Alley the next day.

_31st August 1971, Black Home_

Sirius had got all his things for school including a new wand which was mahogany with dragon heartstring from . Sirius was all packed and ready to go to Hogwarts tomorrow and he was sure he would not be able to sleep all night and was excited about making new friends (his mother had told him to make friends only with Purebloods like themselves and told him not to associate with mudbloods, but Sirius didn't care and had resolved that he would make a few Muggleborn friends to make his mother angry). He was also excited and worried about which house he would be in. He didn't want to be in Slytherin because he wanted to be different from his family. But he had just one thing which made him sad, Leaving his younger brother Regulus alone. He didn't care about his father or mother but the thought of leaving his brother hurt him quite lot as he went to bed, only to stay awake till around 2am in the morning and finally falling asleep to wake up in the morning to a new day and a new world.


	2. Chapter 2 : Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2 Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter, Sirius would still be alive. Maybe even James, Lily, Remus and they are not alive, so I think that you might know that I do not own it. All of it belongs to the great JK. I only own Jacob and Elizabeth.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to BellaPur , tara and traingirl13 who reviewed the last chapter

_1st September 1971, The Hogwarts Express_

Sirius climbed into the Hogwarts express dragging his trunk along. He had said goodbye to his mother who had came to send him off as he wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible. He suspected that she too thought so. As he was dragging his trunk along the corridors searching for a compartment, he dashed headlong into another boy.

'I'm so sorry 'that boy told him. He had chocolate brown hair with natural golden highlights and warm chocolate brown eyes with golden tints. He looked around Sirius' age.

'Oh, never mind, anyway, I am Sirius and I am joining Hogwarts for my first year'

'Really? I am also going to Hogwarts for my first year, by the way I am Jacob'

'Let's go find a compartment and then let's talk'

After searching for some time, they found a compartment with only one boy of their age. He was reading a book titled 'Hogwarts: A History'. He had sandy hair and amber eyes.

'Do you mind if we sit here'

'Not at all'

'I am Jacob and this is Sirius'

'I am Remus Lupin'

A few minutes later another boy of their age came to their compartment and asked if he could sit there. They agreed. This new boy had messy black hair and hazel eyes and glasses.

'I am James. I am going to start my first yr at Hogwarts'

'Well, we are all going to start our first year at Hogwarts.'

They talked a lot but no one went into detail about their families.

'I have a twin sister, she is also starting Hogwarts this year' Said James (A/N: Yes, James, This is My fan fiction)

After some time Lily and Severus entered and (Well I am too bored to write this, well what happens In Deathly Hallows, when Harry sees Snape's Memory)

Sometime after they left, James said, 'She had beautiful eyes and overall she was very beautiful, I am going to marry her one day. I am sure she will also be a Gryffindor with all of us.' (James had decided that they were all going to be in Gryffindor)

'She hates you, James' Said Remus

'If you marry her, I will eat a tarantula' Said Sirius

'I think that you might marry her.' Said Jacob

'Thanks Jake' said James

'Hey Guys, we will rather change to our robes' Said Sirius

After they changed into their robes the train had stopped at Hogsmeade station and they heard a huge man calling the 1st yrs and they 4 got into the boat and got a glimpse of the castle which was going to be their home for the next seven years.

A/N: I had written this chapter and wanted to post it earlier but my internet was not working.

Next chapter will be out by Sunday if all goes well.

Till then,

ShiningStarLily97


End file.
